The American Wizard
by Penny Evans
Summary: A tale of how an American Witch survives in n English school for magic
1. Intro

Oh hello! Allow me to introduce my self. I'm Melissa Baxter, but please call me Missy. Here let me give you a description of myself. I'm approxamately 5'2 and I weigh 117 pounds. I have blond hair that goes midway down my back. I have blue eyes and fair skin. Oh, and I love to have fun. I'm a great person to be around.I'm 15 and it's my 4th year at Hogwarts.I am a pureblood,but I'm not snobby and mean. I need to tell you a little about my history before you can read my story.You must think it's strange that I'm an American witch and yet I go to Hogwarts which is a school in England. Allow me to explain.

I used to go to an American school for wizards and witches. I loved it there. It was the most amazing place ever! Unfortunately my parents died when I was 14. I was sent to live with my Aunt Delilah and Uncle Albert in England who were also wizards. To make matters worse I was going to an all new school.  
So I packed up my stuff and my Aunt and Uncle took me to the station.

They took me to platform 9 and 3/4. I walked through and almost had a heart attack. Hundreds upon hundreds of kids were there. I boarded the train. I was a bit scared and alone, but I knew I would be alright. I slept most of the way there. When the train stopped I picked up my bags and my new Barred Owl, Veralust, and got off the train. This is where the story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

Before me stood Hogwarts. It was the most beautiful castle made of gray stone. There was a large man, well I'm not so sure is a man. He was huge. He had a black scruffy beard with black hair and he was directing the first years to the carriages that would take them to the castle. I walked up to this large man. Maybe he could tell me what I should do since I wasn't a first year nor a returning student. I tapped the man on the shoulder.

"First years over there I said!" He bellowed. "Oh..er I'm sorry. You don't look like a first year. Well the returning students go over there." He said point to where all the other students should go.

"Well thats the problem sir. I'm not a first year, but I've never been here before. I'm Melissa Baxter the American wizard who will be attending this school."

"Oh yah. Dumbledore told me all about yeh. Come right this way miss."

The man took me to the castle with some of the rest of the first years. He took me to a big hall that was filling up with students. He took me to a tall man with a beard, white with age.

"Hello. You must be Melissa."

"Yes, but please call me Missy." I interrupted.

"Ah I see. Well then Missy I'll have you go with Professor McGonagall so that you don't have to be sorted with the rest of the first years. I'm sure that would be embarrassing, but I'll warn you now that you will be introduced in front of the school. We've never had an American witch before and I think students would really enjoy seeing you. Minerva, will you please take Missy to the sorting hat so that she can be sorted now." He said.

A woman came up to me. She wore a dark green dress with a matching pointed hat. She lead me to a room and all that was in this room was a stood and a hat.

"Go on dear. Put the hat on and it will tell you which house you're in."

I did as instructed. I was completely calm and slightly disgusted. This hat was in horrible condition and looked like it had never been washed. Still I put on the hat. I was tingly all over while waiting. After what seemed like hours The hat finally said something.

"Well this one is a difficult one to place, but I'm going to have to say Slytherin."

Professor McGonagall looked questionably at the hat. "Are you sure? She doesn't seem like a Slytherin. sigh Well what ever you say. Come on. We need to get you back to the great hall."

We walked back at a brisk pace. By the time we got there Dumbledore had already began talking. Professor McGonagall pushed open the giant wooden doors allowing me to enter first. He looked up at the beckoned to me. A took a deep breath and began walking up to him. It seemed like all eyes were on me.

"Ah Melissa there you are! This is Melissa Baxter. She is a witch from the United States and she'll be joining us in learning magic from this day on.Professor McGonagall which house is she in,if you please."

"Shes a Slytherin." She announced.

I smiled slightly as an entire table fullof kids cheered. Dumbledore told me I could go and sit down so I made my way to the table. Several girls scooted over to make a space for me. I sat in silence as the first years were sorted and then he went on to discuss the most wonderful event called the Triwizard Tournament. I had heard of it in the US,but never had I seen it. This was going to be so exciting! After Dumbledore explained the rules about entering food appeared on the tables and he were able to eat. After I finished eating I dragged my stuff up the stairs. I was the first person back. I went to open the door when a picture asked me the password to the room.

"Password? You guys need passwords to get to your bedroom?" I asked.

"Indeed, now whats the password." The painting replied.

"Hell I don't know." I said. This was really getting on my nerves.

"Hold on I'll get it." Said a blond haired boy who appeared behind me. He told the painting the password and then it swung open to reveal the commons room. I swung my stuff through the hole and then dragged it into the girls dorm. I set my stuff down on a bed and then began to unpack. After a while a few more girls entered the room and began to unpack. Eventually every bed was taken. I took a desk, a chair and my mirror and set up a vanity. I place all my make-up and hair care products and such on the desk. Again all eyes were on me.

"What? I gotta have something to put all my stuff on." I said.

Several of the girls shrugged and went on about their business. I took off my robes and got dress in my pajamas which consisted of black shorty shorts and a hot pink spaghetti strap top. I looked a little slutty, but they were just pajamas. No one would care. Boy how I was wrong. I walked downstairs to the commons room and I was being stared at like some kind of freak. OK so most of it wasn't a bad stare. Most of the guys were "excited" to see pj's like this. The rest were glares or looks of disgust. I guess most of the girls assumed I was some kind of tramp or something. After like 5 minutes of silence someone spoke up.

"Not to be rude, but what in bloody hell are you wearing?" It was a girl with short black hair.

"Well last time I checked they were called pajamas." I said sarcastically. I could honestly care less what this chick had to say.

I turned around and sat down in a chair. The girls seemed to ignore me for now, but the boys seemed to hold their focus on me. I can't exactly lie. I am rather pretty.

"Pick your jaws up off the floor boys." I said looking into my nails. I looked up in time to see most shake their heads and go back to what they were doing. I took the time to walk up to the girl who had commented on my outfit and tap her on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" She asked in a snobbish tone.

This is when I realized that I had to of been placed in the wrong house. This place was full of snobby girls and stupid rich boys.There would be a lot of attitude adjusting to do.

"I'm Melissa, the new girl." I replied.

"Hm.. I'm Pansy."

At the word 'pansy'' I had to try my hardest not to laugh.

"Well its lovely to meet you." I said.

"Whatever."

With that she turned around and began talking again. I just rolled my eyes and walked back to my chair.This sure was going to be interesting.

"Hey. How bout you pull up a chair over here."Said a somewhat familiar voice.

I turned to see that it was the blond haired boy from earlier. I grabbed my chair and and placed it down at the table. I sat right across from him.

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Melissa, but please call me Missy."

"So your from America."

"Yeah."

"Thats fascinating. Whats it like there?"

I could see right through this kids false intrest in what I had to say and I could of said something like "You know I can see right through your disguise. You just another weak,powerless,rich boy who thinks he's all that cuz his daddy has a lo of money.", but I knew that would fly well so I just played along.

"Polluted, crowed,noisy, but I guess it can be nice." I replied

"I see. So your going to be here 4 years correct."

"I guess unless anything else happens in between now and then.Listen, I had a great time playing 20 questing with ya, but I'm tired to I'm going to bed.

I got up and walked away.It would of been priceless to see his face, but I seriously was tired.I slowly made my way up to bed.I layed in bed for a while ,but eventually fell into a dreamless sleep. I made it through the first night which was a relief. All I had to do was make it through tomorrow and I would be fine.


End file.
